Project Lie
by Alazerozone
Summary: Arima Kosei adalah anak laki - laki yang jenius dalam bermain piano, tapi dejak ibunya meninggal, Arima tidak mampu bermain piano lagi. Cerita ini namun tidak akan menuju ke sana. Cerita ini akan menuju ke arah lain yang tidak mudah ditebak


Project Lie

Anime / Manga asli: Your Lie In April

Disclaimer: Naoshi Arakawa

Presented by: Alazerozone

Rating: remaja sampai dewasa

Genre: action, mystery, phycological, thriller, horror, sci-fi.

Warning: storynya jauh berbeda dari aslinya, jangan berharap mainstream di sini

Arima Kosei adalah seorang anak laki - laki yang berbakat bermain piano. Sejak kecil ia sering ikut dalam lomba dan selalu saja menjadi pemenang. Di balik kejeniusan Arima Kosei ini, tentunya ibunya memiliki peran penting dalamnya. Oleh karena ibunya itulah, Arima bisa memainkan piano sebaik itu.

Namun sebelum Arima mampu memenangkan lomba tingkat internasional, ibunya sudah meninggal karena penyakit. Sejak saat itu Arima tidak bisa lagi memainkan piano, karena kenangan ibunya semua ada di saat ia bermain piano.

Ketika Arima naik ke kelas sebelas SMA, dia mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan berlatih piano di rumahnya, namun memegang gagang pintunya sajapun, Arima tidak mampu. Dia hanya mampu meneteskan air mata dan dia terjatuh ke lututnya.

Tidak lama setelah Arima bertekuk lutut, Arima mendengar sebuah ketukan Pintu. Ketukan itu berkali kali terdengar sampai akhirnya ada suara yang memanggil Arima.

"Woee Arima ini gw, Ryouta! Katanya mau berangkat sekolah pagi hari ini." Teriak Ryouta sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah Arima.

"Ya ya sebentar!" Jawab Arima yang berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Yo! Wah lu habis nangis lagi ya?" Ryouta melihat mata Arima yang sedikit berkaca - kaca.

"Ah engga ko! Kemasukan debu tadi." Arima mencoba untuk mengusap matanya.

"Hey Arima, gw mau kenalin cewe gw ni, namanya Kaori." Ucap Ryouta dengan ekspresi sedikit sombong.

Kaori yang berdiri di belakang Ryouta hanya tersenyum pada Arima dan menoleh ke arah lain. Setelah itu Ryouta dan Kaori menunggu Arima untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Ketika Arima sudah siap, mereka bertigapun berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Di tengah perjalanan Arima sesekali memandangi Kaori, dia mengagumi kecantikan Kaori. Tentu saja Kaori menyadari pandangan Arima itu, tapi dia menghiraukannya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah mereka. Mereka ber tiga ini kebetulan ada di kelas yang sama, entah takdir macam apa yang mereka miliki telah menanti mereka di masa yang akan datang selama masa kelas sebelas SMA mereka ini.

Arima menjalani hari sekolah pertamanya dengan baik, tidak ada sesuatu yang spesial terjadi hari itu. Namun ketika sekolah Usai, dia melihat Kaori berjalan mendekatinya.

"Dia ga akan kembali sebanyak apapun kamu menangis." Kaori membisikkan kalimat itu ketika ia melewati Arima.

Arima terkejut karena dia tidak menyangka Kaori yang baru saja dia kenal mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Arima hanya bisa terdiam dan termenung. Selagi Arima termenung, Ryouta dan Kaori meninggalkan Arima di kelas.

Arima terdiam dan merenung di kelas sampai sore hari. Ketika jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, akhirnya Arima memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun ketika Arima hendak keluar dari sekolah, turunlah hujan yang cukup lebat. Sialnya, Arima tidak membawa payung dan tidak ada payung yang tersisa kecuali satu payung berwarna hitam.

Arima tidak berniat untuk membawa payung itu karena nanti pemilik payung itu tidak bisa pulang karena dirinya. Namun dia penasaran dengan payung itu sehingga dia mendekat. Dia memegang payung hitam itu lalu menariknya. Dengan sangat mengejutkan, dia menemukan tetesan darah di ujung payung itu yang sedikit tajam seperti duri.

Arima langsung terjatuh dan duduk serta melempar payung itu. Kemudian ada seorang perempuan yang mengambil payung itu. Dan perempuan itu adalah Kaori. Dia menggerak gerakannya payungnya di tempat hujan untuk membersihkan noda darah pada ujung payungnya.

"Oh ya, aku sengaja menunggumu di sini dan ya aku juga sengaja memperlihatkan itu padamu." Kaori berbicara selagi Arima masih terjatuh lemas di lantai.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, ibumu tidak akan senang jika anaknya jadi seperti ini. Setidaknya hiduplah dengan bahagia dan penuh senyum!" Ucap Kaori dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Kamu ga tau rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang kamu sayang!" Arima membalas dengan nada sama keras.

"Aku ga tau? Heh... Tidak semua orang memilih untuk menangisi keadaannya sepertimu." Kaori melihat ke bawah lantai lalu pergi meninggalkan Arima yang masih duduk di lantai setelah ia tadi terjatuh.

Arima pada saat itu merasa bahwa Kaori memiliki beban yang serupa dengannya, tapi jauh lebih berat dari yang dirinya alami. Dan Kaori bukan tipe orang yang lemah dan pengecut seperti Arima, dia memutuskan untuk melawan keadaan dirinya dan itu ada hubungannya dengan darah yang ada pada ujung payung Kaori. Pertanyaannya apakah itu benar darah? Dan kalau itu adalah darah, apakah itu darah manusia? Dan jika itu darah manusia, darah siapakah itu? Pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikiran Arima saat itu.

Meski dilanda kebingungan, Arima mencoba berdiri dan hujanpun berhenti. Arima akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumahnya dengan perasaan cemas akan Kaori yang dia anggap cukup misterius.

Keesokan harinya, Arima juga dijemput oleh Ryouta dan Kaori. Arima sedikit khawatir melihat Kaori, tapi Kaori tersenyum seperti kemarin pertama dia ke rumah Arima bersama Ryouta. Mereka bertigapun kembali berangkat ke sekolah bersama namun kali ini tidak seperti kemarin, Arima sangat takut untuk menatap Kaori. Sampai di sekolah Arimapun sama sekali tidak mau menatap mata Kaori meskipun sesekali Kaori mencoba untuk menatap Arima.

Sekolah hari itu dipenuhi dengan rasa takut dan cemas bagi Arima. Ketika ia melihat Kaori dari belakang ia membayangkan ada sebuah bayangan hitam besar yang mengelilingi tubuh Kaori. Tentu saja itu hanya penglihatan Arima yang ketakutan saja.

Pada saat waktu istirahat, Kaori dan Ryouta pergi ke kantin bersama dan Arima diajak oleh Ryouta untuk ikut makan bersama. Hal yang dirasakan Arima mungkin adalah canggung dan malu karena keduanya berpacaran sementara dirinya hanya akan menggangu saja. Tapi di dalam diri Arima, hanya sebagian kecil saja yang merasakan seperti itu. Perasaan Arima dipenuhi dengan kejadian kemarin.

"Hey Arima, kalau lu diam aja makanan lu gue abisin lo!" Ucap Ryouta.

"Iya iya Ryo..." Ucap Arima yang langsung mulai memakan makanannya.

Saat sedang makan, Arima melihat keluar dan dia melihat sesosok bayangan orang yang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di luar jendela kantin. Orang itu terlihat sedang membawa sebuah koper besar. Tidak lama setelah Arima melihat orang itu, orang itupun berjalan menjauh dari pohon itu. Ketika orang itu berjalan, tiba - tiba saja Kaori berdiri dan berjalan ke luar dari kantin. Ryouta hanya diam saja dan tidak menghiraukan Kaori yang pergi.

"Eh Ryo, itu Kaori mau ke mana?" Tanya Arima.

"Hah? Paling ke kamar mandi." Balas Ryouta.

"Mana mungkin?! Dia keluar kantin itu!" Balas Arima lagi.

"Ngaco ah, itu Kaori ke kamar mandi." Ryouta menunjukkan ke arah kamar mandi, namun Arima tidak melihat ada siapa - siapa di sana.

Arima terdiam lagi, apakah Kaori yang dia liat kemaren dan kali ini adalah ilusi yang dia alami? Di saat Arima masih kebingungan, Kaori sudah kembali lagi ke tempat duduknya. Arima dapat melihat tangan Kaori dipenuhi darah, namun Kaori tidak terlihat terluka sama sekali. Meskipun tangan Kaori bersimbah darah, Ryouta sama sekali ga mempertanyakan hal itu.

Arima mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dirinya berhalusinasi, dan memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan Kaori lagi. Meskipun begitu, ternyata bayangan akan Kaori yang tangannya bersimbah darah itu selalu muncul di kepala Arima. Sampai waktunya pulang, Arima masih juga memikirkannya. Apakah dirinya sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya?

Seusai makan, Arima, Ryouta, dan Kaori kembali ke kelas mereka dan kelaspun dimulai lagi. Pada saat kelas dimulai, Kaori sudah membersihkan tangannya dari darah. Selama kelas berjalan, Arima masih saja terus melihat ke arah Kaori dan dia masih bertanya - tanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi terhadap Kaori yang dia lihat.

Bel pulang mengakhiri rasa penasaran Arima untuk hari itu, dia langsung berkemas dan mengangkat tasnya untuk segera pulang. Baru saja dia sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, dia kembali melihat Kaori dan kali ini di depannya terlihat ada enam orang berbaju hitam yang berhadapan dengan Kaori.

"Jangan bilang Kaori akan membunuh mereka semua..." Arima terdiam di gerbang sekolahnya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan mempertahankan dia? Projek ini sudah gagal." Ucap salah seorang wanita yang berbaju hitam.

"Kaori, sudahlah tinggalkan saja dia. Aku ragu dia bisa lepas dari tempat ini." Lanjut seorang laki - laki bertubuh cukup besar.

"Beri aku waktu." Ucap Kaori sambil menunduk.

"Teman - teman, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Ucap salah satu orang dari enam orang yang berada di depan Kaori.

Kaori mengambil kuda - kuda dan dia mengeluarkan payungnya. Dari kejauhan terlihat sepuluh orang yang berpakaian mirip dengan enam orang di depan Kaori muncul.

"Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Fox, Golf. Jangan biarkan satupun lolos." Ucap Kaori.

Mereka bertujuh bersama Kaori mengejar orang - orang berbaju hitam yang lain itu. Setiap dari enam orang tadi melawan satu orang, sedangkan Kaori harus melawan empat orang sekaligus. Arima yang melihat dari jauh hanya terpaku diam, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Meskipun dia hanya diam, orang yang melawan fox tiba - tiba melewati fox dan melemparkan sebuah pensil ke arah Arima. Ketika pensil itu sudah sangat dekat, Fox berhasil mengubah arah pensil itu hingga membentur tembok dan dengan sangat mengejutkan, pensil itu mampu menghancurkan tembok sekolah Arima.

"Hey apa kamu tidak malu selalu dilindungi wanita?" Ucap Fox yang merupakan satu - satunya wanita di kelompok itu selain Kaori.

Fox yang melindungi Arima tangannya terlihat sedikit berdarah setelah membelokkan pensil tadi. Anggota tim Kaori juga semuanya bersusah payah untuk melawan musuhnya. Tapi Kaori sudah berhasil membunuh dua orang dari empat orang yang melawannya.

"Heh, tidak diragukan lagi dia masih Alpha..." Ucap orang yang tadi merasakan musuh pertama kali, dia adalah Echo.

"Project Honesty memang merupakan suatu keberhasilan. Sudah seharusnya dia sekuat itu." Ucap orang yang berbadan besar, panggilannya adalah Bravo.

Meskipun Bravo, Echo, Golf dan Fox sedikit kesulitan, Charlie dan Delta mampu memberi perlawanan lebih baik. Charlie menggunakan cutter untuk bertarung, sedangkan Delta menggunakan sebuah tongkat besi. Charlie dapat membuat musuhnya tak berdaya setelah dia menyayat tangan musuhnya sampai musuhnya tak mampu memegang senjatanya lagi, dan Delta memukul keras - keras sampai musuhnya pingsan.

Kaori yang tinggal melawan dua orang mengibas - ngibaskan payungnya untuk menghilangkan darah yang tadi menodai payung itu.

"Ayo, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kaori sepertinya sudah tidak sabar dan langsung berlari ke arah dua musuhnya.

Kaori berlari melewati di antara dua musuhnya dan tiba - tiba saja kedua musuhnya itu terluka di bagian pinggang dan langsung terjatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu, Bravo, Echo, Golf, dan Fox berhasil mengalahkan musuh mereka dengan tangan kosong. Saat itu juga semua orang yang tadi kalah menghilang menjadi debu hitam yang terbawa oleh angin.

"Project Lie... Itu adalah nama sebenarnya tempat ini... Arima, semua yang kamu ingat di sini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Itu semua diciptakan untuk membentuk dirimu menjadi lebih kuat. Tapi sepertinya kamu malah jadi lemah." Ucap Kaori dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apa itu Project Lie? Kalian itu siapa? Kenapa mereka menghilang seperti itu?" Arima kebingungan.

"Bagaimana ini Alpha?" Tanya Bravo kepada Kaori.

"Kita mungkin terpaksa membawanya kepada Victor. Projek ini sudah gagal sejak anomali itu terjadi." Ucap Kaori.

Kaori dan enam orang itu berjalan menjauhi sekolah bersama juga dengan Arima yang mereka paksa ikut. Mereka berdelapan pergi ke tempat konser terakhir Arima. Arima sangat syok ketika dia di bawa ke sana, namun dia tetap dipaksa masuk. Ketika sudah sampai, Kaori berjalan ke sebuah piano yang ada di atas panggung. Kaori memainkan sedikit nada dan terbukalah pintu yang terlihat menuju ke bawah panggung.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa dari kita yang akan selamat jika harus melindungi dia... Tapi tetap di sini juga akan berakhir sama." Kaori membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di bawah panggung dan di balik pintu itu terlihat sebuah kota yang hancur berantakan.

Bangunan terlihat porak poranda dan kendaraan yang hampir tak berbentuk lagi. Sampah berterbangan, dan juga ada manusia - manusia yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Selamat datang Arima... Ini dia duniamu sebenarnya." Ucap Kaori sambil Bravo menutup pintu mereka yang menuju panggung.


End file.
